Leo's Story (One Reward Shall Be Granted & One Big Meeting)
by TrueDemigod
Summary: A collection of Leo's one shot series: so far, only two stories are made especially for our very own Leo Valdez, the Hot Boy. New Leo stories are coming soon.
1. One Reward Shall Be Granted

**Leo's One Reward Shall Be Granted  
**_Leo's Story - A Heroes of Olympus One Chapter Story_

* * *

Oh, gods. The Second Giant War is finally ended. I am so relieved. I can finally relax the whole vacation. _Oh, yeah. _It seems like the Fates are finally carrying the unfortunate souls of the departed heroes & demigods. Sorry, my _condolences _to everyone. At least I wasn't gonna fall to the world I've been through, as states in the prophecy: _To storm or fire, the world must fall_. Or maybe I'm not either the Fates would cut my thread. And the Greek (or Roman, despite that they always changes appearance) gods are kissing goodbye to their children, making a final blessing before the Underworld must be taken. **  
**

As they left, all Roman demigods from Camp Jupiter and most of the Greek demigods from the home turf I really _really _like, Camp Half-Blood. While cleaning the Gods' throne room, we are greeted by the apologies of Roman and the friendly thought of the Greeks. Even some "sexy" Hunters are even make peace with the Amazons. I can't believe it. All of my half siblings are making another siblings... **Roman style. **Get my point here people.

Wait, what? Do I really need of how we say welcome to them? Probably not. I'll skip that part.

"Greeks and Romans," Zeus introduces us on making _another _celebration after the Giants' defeat. "Before we introduce the Seven Demigods who destroyed the defeat of the giants, I am glad that you demigods are sure proud that you are now making peace as **friends**. To begin with this reward, I should make condolences of our beloved children who died an honor for them. Let's pray and make silence."

We pray in silence. And I hope myself that they died as an honor. Are these gods _crazy_? Now I realized that they are getting to the background when it comes in culture, especially _Christian _religion.

"Now, shall we begin, Zeus?" Athena asks.

"Yes, Wise Goddess. We'll wait," my dad answers.

"We don't need a wait, Olympians. I can't finally sit in this throne," Hades replies. And the Greek demigods make a _boo_ sound.

"No boos, demigods. OK, let's call the Seven Demigods."

And Zeus calls us for a great honor, even we looked like hobos, with sweat & blood. Great heroes. In no particular order, Zeus called the following: **Frank Zhang, Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, Percy Jackson **and I am the last. I expect that there's something big. **  
**

"My punk son, Frank" Ares calls him.

"As part of making a world a better place, and you seems more confident on saving lives, I shall erase that oath about some life depends on a burned stick or whatever. Anyway, you can live. Congratulations, Frank Zhang. You can live forever with your zombie girlfriend raised from a tombstone," Hera's reward might be found both happy and grumbles it.

"Loose Cannon, I'm not a _zombie_!" Hazel yells at her.**  
**

"Hera or Juno, don't call my boy's girlfriend a zombie. He shall be given this title: **THE KLUTZ HERO! **Way to go, Frank," Ares says in a happy thought.

"Thank you, Dad." And he steps back, whispering about saying _yes_.

"Piper McLean, my beloved. You're right about everything. Since you created a whole new level about love, we, gods, shall make another oath that all of my children should be loved not only a Greek but Romans & mortals too," Aphrodite gives a reward to Piper.

"Wow. Are you _serious_ about this? You're making _our _love as a blessing!?" Piper reacts.

"Yeah yeah yeah, blah blah blah. You can make another love with John Green," Dionysus disgusts.

"Jason Grace, sir," he corrects it.

My mind says something to him, _I bet he can cry later, reading a novel about Hazel & Augustus. Thank you, Dionysus._

"Thank you, Mommy." Piper cries a little bit.

"Mommy? Don't call me that, Beauty Queen. You'll be better off your love after all."

Piper just smiles. Next stop: Annabeth Chase

"My daughter, even you still reconstruct a new world of Olympus, I am letting you become my leader of your, what can I call it? Architectural associates of yours. Maybe someday you and Percy are one after all," Athena wisely says so.

"Wow. Thank you, Mom" Annabeth surprisingly thanks her best mom. And seriously, Athena lets her daughter make her proud.

"Jason Grace, my _Roman _son," Zeus calls him.

"Yes, Jupiter,"

"Don't call me that as Roman my son," Zeus doesn't let Jason put the Roman name. "I know you care about your _beloved _sister, who turns to be a great leader of the Hunters, and for Piper, an Aphrodite child who will never steal any cars or tablets, I will let you change you into my _Greek_son because you still love the one who adores you the most,"

Jason cries and chokes a sob. "Dad, is this serious?"

"But Lord Zeus, what about his Roman friends?" I ask.

"Of course, these Roman friends will still see you as soon as Jason befriends nicely to Greek camp of the Greek demigods."

"Oh my gods! Wow, Dad, thank you."

"My son, Percy, come here." Poseidon calls him.

"Hey, Dad. Long time no see. HAHA," Percy smiles at him.

"For the second time, I'll offer again about _immortality. _Do you like it?"

"Never Dad. Like I said the last time, I don't like it. I just want a request..."

"Oh gods, not this again," Dionysus insult himself again.

"I want Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter to be joined force in one home: my home, New York. And in fact, look at these Romans, it's like there's no way you can treat them like _graceus _or how about those partners-in-love? I can't believe that I'm saying this that from the moment I'll tell you, give this demigods a favor for reconnect these camps in Long Island as soon as possible. Maybe Reyna and Chiron will give contact," Percy explains his request.

"Alright, I guess everyone likes the idea; Thank you, Jackson." Athena smiles at him.

"And Lady Athena?"

"Yes, Percy."

"Can I have this permission on settling down with Annabeth in the future?" And everyone gasps.

"Of course, Percy," And he goes back to his place, kissing in the lips with Annabeth.

"And finally, Leo Valdez!" Everyone cheers at me. It looks like I'm the breakout star of the seven.

Hephaestus looks at me so seriously. "Holy Hephaestus! Looks like I have the _favorite _son to treat for. Here's my reward to you. I will let you be my assistant in my home and of course, the leader of all craftsman, mechanics, and everything by the children of mine. If you say _yes_, and you thought it is awesome, immortality is automatically yours. What do you say?"

"What do I say?" I ask myself. I know being immortality is very cool, leading all of my men and every cool stuff. I can think of myself. What if immortality is bad?

I suddenly collapse and need to think about my life. If I can do this, my future will be gone. Festus is gone too. And Calypso? Oh gods, I forgot her. She still traps in a loner island. I promised myself that I'll be back soon but it's impossible to go. And I revived, going back to normal.

"No, Dad. I won't be your assistant."

The gasping happens again. Does that mean I did the _Percy Jackson _move? I surely did.

"Dad. I don't like to be young forever. I surely want this request."

"And again, another did a request again," Dionysus snaps at him. "What's this time, Leo Vulcan?"

"Valdez, sir." I correct it.

"Whatever," Mr. D ignores it.

"Here's the thought when I collapse," I explain further. "Before that, you didn't grant Calypso in freeing off the island, like what Percy said in the Second Olympian War. But this time, please _let her go_ and of course, learn something about her, and the modern stuff. And also, don't call these humans as _mortals _because we are too are humans and using that term makes them as an insult."

"But, punk, the immortality?" Ares confuses.

"I am honored about my life. But I like more to live life in the fullest than to be young forever. It doesn't make sense to me."

"Oh, gods, we forgot about her," Zeus now realized about her.

"No more abandoning Calypso, OK? It's not cool. And remove her immortality also, just change her back to 16. Just swear to the River Styx, please."

"Are you sure?" Aphrodite asks.

"Yeah."

And they swear and go back to the place.

"And son, we will let her go off the island and see her in a week or too." Hephaestus smiles, agreeing to do on letting it go.

"Thank you, Dad," I choke a sob.

"No, thank you, son, for caring it."

"Once again, the Seven Demigods of the Second Giant War! Let's give them around of applause."

And they clap. Oddly, a super party is being held the same day. Everything is a life around the party. But for me, I will still be care about the girl that will remove the curse after all. It's Calypso.

Soon afterwards, I leave early, thinking about the best gift I ever had, even I did earlier about the gift. I also look forward on making a new home to the camps they reunite. And maybe the next week or after the next week, I maybe see her again, learning the tricks. She'll be the same girl I ever met. And for once, I didn't look back the past. I may keep moving forward after all.

* * *

**Sequel to Leo's Story, _Leo's One Big Meeting_, is published. Thanks for reading the novel, _Leo's One Reward Shall Be Granted._**

* * *

_Follow TrueDemigod and check out more novels by True Demigod. Give us a review and thank you. :D__  
_


	2. One Big Meeting (featuring the Mother)

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

The next chapter was came from a slower hit of the sequel, "Leo's One Big Meeting," because of the crossover. So, in another way, and for certain demand, this will be the second & last chapter of Leo's story. And by the way, for CaLeo fandom, the sequel, Leo's One Big Meeting is no longer available but to be put as the next chapter. Thank you.

* * *

_Two weeks later... August 2010_

My world is finally awesome. At least I am at peace after being recovered from the weird Giant War thing. I found a new home: Camp Half-Blood. Well, my half-siblings, most of all are going year-rounders and I am part of it. My stuff is somewhat safe and I decide to go and find Calypso all over New York.

It's been two weeks since I let the gods release Calypso from a loner island, where men found interest on her and in reverse, they go out as far away as they will never see that island. How can I describe Calypso when I can found her, in modern clothing? One time when I went to Percy's place, he told this _crazy _story of Calypso. I think everything he explained was suited for me. And Calypso became Percy's biggest _what if._

Then, before I went to a hunt on Calypso, I just put an Iris-message to him. It's a long story, but if you like, I can give you a _flashback _right there.

* * *

_Son, why did you put an Iris-message on me!?,_ Hephaestus reacted to me. He just wore a simple businessman suit with a zebra-ish tie. _I told you no gods should put on Iris-message._

"Dad, this is an emergency! I need some help, eh," I awkwardly tell to Dad. "How's Calypso? I've been waiting two weeks to worry about her and I told the gods to go on modern style for her."

Hephaestus scratched his head. Maybe he was lying or... _nervous_? _Oh, about that. I've been eavesdropping for two weeks on the gods' plan. In any moment, Calypso will change as much as possible. And even Calypso is free to be herself._

I was confused. I looked at my dad, being eyes-crossed to me. "Do you have signs about Calypso?"

His voice cracked a bit. _Of course, about Calypso. She will see you in one of the famous and busiest train stations in New York_.

"Manhattan?"

_Right, son. Good guess. _He earned me a shot. _Good _shot.

_She went something purple in her dress. Her hair made a braid, thanks to Aphrodite's style tips. And..._

"And what, Dad?" He gave me the _cliffhanger _look.

_You'll see her in the ticket-buying place. Maybe she'll be an umbrella. Just a _simple _umbrella._

"Wow. Man, she looks like a contestant in The Bachelor."

_Ha ha ha. Not funny, son. _He was unimpressed. _Now, do you have emergency stuff? I need to continue my new business._

"No, sir. Wait, what's the new _biz_?"

_Oh, I go in this suit because my new job is great. Guess what is my work?_

"What?"

_I'm in vice-CEO in Audi, and maybe I'll see you soon. These _Americans _are liking me._

And he disappeared in a flash. My dad's biz is awesome, even I _hate _cars. I was alone.

* * *

Finally, I can meet her again. _My wish came true._

Gods of Olympus, I don't hyperventilate for a while. How would I miss her hair being curled up, the glowing white skin, and the age that wasn't felt old? I was standing myself in a ticket station, running to the girl with the umbrella. A plain umbrella and a violet dress. I keep waiting.

I can see her now.

She is exiting to the ticket station, sporting her _yellow _umbrella. Her curly hair is a breakthrough. And the dress? Way out-of-my-league. I rush myself, running her. And suddenly...

I thought it is like, _This is it!_ But on the reality, when she turns around, it is like, _What the heck!? Is that Calypso, looking so old but young!?_

While she is walking, I poker her in the back and when she turns around. That's not the Calypso that I saw her in Ogygia but just a random girl who makes a _doppleganger _of her. She wears the _floral _violet dress, khaki shoe-boots (more like a _fashionista _boots) and just a simple umbrella. The difference is that she looks old (but looking young is also a major fact), with curly brown hair , a _yellow _umbrella, and doesn't look a Greek Calypso to me. I am shock that I just meet the random girl who is not a Calypso.

She stares at me, making a staring contest. I've been there done that. But it turns out, she says, "What are you looking at that look?"

"Calypso?" I ask and look confuse. Does she look amazed or looks very angry?

"Me? I'm not "Calypso" as you said," the stranger replies, revealing she is not my "Calypso."

"Then, if you're not Calypso, who are you?"

"You must be _lost_. You looked confuse. You chose the wrong girl." She looks glumly.

"Wrong girl!?" I react. "It should be Calypso, the girl with the..."

"Violet dress and an umbrella just like my outfit of the day?"

"How do you know?"

"Eavesdropping. That's a technique."

"Wow." I kind of amaze about her until...

"No. I just guess it myself. Everyone steals my _show_."

"OK," I say awkwardly. "I'll just sit on the benches until I'll wait."

And then I follow. At the same time, she follows about what I did earlier.

"Sorry about what I did earlier. I thought you were Calypso," I try to make a conversation with a stranger.

"OK. Let me get this straight. See, I am not the "Calypso" that you think. I am-"

"-not the boy you see everyday," I finish the sentence.

"It wasn't that. It's just I'm not Calypso. I am just _Tracy_. Not Calypso."

"Tracy, eh? That's why you get stealing the show with the yellow umbrella," I laugh.

"Maybe. That's a _trend _when it comes to all occasion," Tracy points her umbrella. "This umbrella belongs to me for years. It marks on how I can make as a trademark to our family, the McConnell's."

"Your family?"

"That's not the important plot. The point is, there's only one girl who sports only a white umbrella and a caramel hair who suits you. I think that's Calypso. She looks awesome anyway."

"My father said that she is supposed to be here in this train station in one of the busiest train stations in New York." I look desperate.

"You mean your dad didn't tell if your _Calypso _was supposed to go _in _the train or ticket station or _out _of the subway. Think about it." Tracy concerns me.

I think deeply about Calypso. If Calypso wasn't inside the train, she must be... **_waiting for me_**_. _Why I didn't think of that?

"Holy Hephaestus!" I stand up, screaming and cursing _that _word.

"Your father is that guy!?" She freaks out. I shouldn't reveal that cursing word.

"No, I just cursed it. That's the _traditional _curse, anyway," I lie.

"What are you waiting for? Go and see the braided girl you saw her," She smiles.

"Thanks, Tracy. You are absolutely my favorite mortal after all,"

"What?" Tracy freaks out again.

"Nothing. You are beautiful," I smile at her.

"Thank you," She thanks me nervously.

And then I run, leaving her shyly as she goes off to her home.

* * *

After talking to Miss Yellow, I _finally _saw her. This time, it's for real.

She hopelessly waiting for me. I absolutely got her clues after all: the braids, the caramel hair, the violet (but instead of floral-type, there's white stripes over there) dress, and of course, a _white _umbrella. I knew what Hephaestus knew what simple is. White is simple. Her face is very very normal, no blanks. She finally wears earrings and wears high stilettos. Better off next time on picking the right _heel_

I just need to talk to her and speak.

"Hey, beautiful," I greet with an awesome kick start.

She turns and looks shockingly as she saw me. _Finally_. "Leo? God, I thought you were someone else, like the yellow umbrella girl."

"You mean Tracy!?" I shock again. That's why she knew about the _braided _thing. "You talked to her?"

"No." She shakes her head. "I just noticed. How do I look?"

What can I say? The Calypso I knew before is never been changed. "You look great."

"Wow. That's so _sweet_ anyway," she smiles.

"Thank you. Do you want a kiss? Because I miss you."

And she agrees. We kiss. Again. In the _lips_.

It doesn't last longer. It is like a 30-second grip.

"I want to explore the New York world of yours," she offers.

"Sure, but why don't you take a break. I'll let you go in my sweet home."

"Or..." She says it longer.

"What?"

"A walk into the New York world of yours," she offers. This time, it is good.

"Sure." I reply happily.

And we walk along in the road of New York streets. Now that's what I call an _awesome _happy ending. She maybe says _yes _someday, either a proposal or a date to remember. My past life for once, it didn't look back. And that's what it calls about how I finally met Calypso, who turns from a girl in an isolated into a girl who finally makes a freedom in the New York world.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the follow-up to Leo's story. There will be no more plans for the sequel about "CaLeo" fandom. Anyway, stay tuned for more stories to tell or for awesome reasons to tell, follow me in this account: _TrueDemigod_. And again, thank you. **


End file.
